Never Have I Ever
by Lunar Water Syrin
Summary: The gang gets together to play a childhood game.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its characters.**

 **The idea just came to me plus, I don't think I've seen too many game based fanfics so I decided to change that. This has actually taken me a while to write cause I keep starting and stopping. I needed to write something to get over my sorta writers block. It started off as fun and randomness and actually got a direction towards the end. Kinda rambling a bit but I had fun either way.**

* * *

"Come on Chin! We all know enough about each other at this point to know if we're lying to each other. Plus, it could be fun to learn more about each other!"

"Alright fine, let's play then." Kono grinned as she brought a bottle of bourbon and 4 glasses into Steve's living room where the other half of 5-0 were sitting.

"He's in!" She exclaimed as she handed a glass to each of her teammates. Screwing open the bottles, she poured them each a generous portion of bourbon, "So, we all know the rules. I'll start, never have I ever gotten shot at before." Everyone took a sip. "Alright, Chin, you go."

"Never have I ever put someone in prison before." Everyone drank again. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, this is exciting," Danny drawled.

"You want something more interesting? Fine, never have I ever been hit with a stun gun before." Everyone except Steve drank.

"I'm actually a bit surprised. In all your mission and training that you've never been hit with a stun gun," Danny said.

"Unlike your training, my training doesn't involved getting shocked as a training tool," Steve replied.

"And unlike our training, there isn't a big possibility that we can die during the training process," Danny said as he rolled his eyes. "Okay, never have I ever given a blowjob before." No one was surprised to see Kono take a sip but they were surprised to see Steve take a sip, their eyebrows all shooting up.

"Boss, do tell," Kono enquired.

"Don't look so surprised. I was still fairly young and there were nothing but guys in the units that I was around. It was a guy from another unit and this was the first time that we could get some down time but couldn't leave the base. There were still very few women in the Navy, unlike now. I was horny and curious and so was he."

"There was no 'Hi, how are you first? My name is Steve and you are...?'"

"It was Navy training Danny, you had to take the free time when they gave it to you. We both mutually enjoyed giving and recieving so every once in a while when we wanted to blow off steam we would hook up when they didn't allow us off base for a while."

"Well, I'm guessing that may be where the nickname Smooth Dog may have started," Danny murmured.

"Blow it out your ass Danny! Never have I ever had a kid."

Danny gave him a dirty look. He was the only one who took a sip, "Real mature Steven." Steve simply smirked.

"Alright, alright, let's cool our jets here, never have I ever been a SEAL," Kono continued. Danny smirked and fist bumped Kono as Steve took a sip.

"At least someone has my back here," Danny smiled. Steve rolled his eyes, "never have I ever had sex in my parents bed." Chin guiltily took a sip.

"Chin you didn't!" Kono exclaimed.

"It was only that one time with Kalia. It was when her hamster Dr. Hamsterveel had died-"

"Dr. Hamsterveel? Like off of Lilo and Stitch?" Kono laughed.

"Shut up! Anyway, she came over to watch a movie. After a bit she excused herself to use the bathroom. When she didn't come back for 10 minutes I went to check and make sure that she was okay. Before I could knock, I heard crying so I went to go and find her. She was sitting on the end of my parents bed. I asked her what was wrong and she told me. I let her cry on my shoulder, comforting her. Well, one thing lead to another and before I knew it, we were naked and having sex under the covers. I didn't mean for it to go that far," Chin slowly smiled into his glass as he took another sip, "she did say that I helped her feel better though." Steve gave him a high five while Kono rolle her eyes at the last comment. "Never have I ever had a threesome before."

Everyone except Chin sipped from their glass.

"Why does that not surprise me McGarrett?" Danny asked exasperatedly.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I didn't get the name Smooth Dog for nothing. But when the hell did you have one? Did you ply Rachel with alcohol and she unclenched for an evening?"

Chin was looking at Kono suspiciously. "What?"

"I wanna know when you had a threesome."

"Cuz, I'm a grown woman, I can do and date who I want."

"Who was it? Do I know them?"

"Oh my god Chin! This overprotective thing your doing was cute when I was a teen but it ain't so cute now! Go ahead Danny, I wanna hear the story."

Chin made a halting motion with his hand towards Danny, "Danny can wait, what the hell were you doing putting yourself in that situation?"

Kono sighed heavily, "Fine, you wanna know who it was? Remember my boyfriend when I was 18? It was after all the surgeries once I had fully recovered. I wasn't feeling great about myself and it was something that I had always wanted to try it anyway so I said sure, why not? So, all his friends had girlfriends or simply weren't attractive to me. Remember your friends Greg who used to come around?"

"No! Wait, that's how those two met? Greg used to tell me that he met Keono at a coffee shop! What the hell?! Were there any of my other friends that you seduced?"

"Excuse me! For you information, I didn't seduce Greg. And I was perfectly legal, thank you very much! Anyway, I simply asked if he would want to sleep with me and another person. He said yes and so we all met up that weekend. They seemed as much into me as they were into each other. We all had a good time and never spoke of it again. Keono and I broke up soon afterwards and a few months later, they started dating." Chin gripped his glass a little tighter, staring at his cousin as she stared back at him. He was the first to look away. He turned his head to Danny.

"You were saying Danny?" Chin said tightly.

"Well, it was still when Rachel and I were still early in our relationship and weren't as attached to each other. She may seem prim and proper but she was always one of the best partners I ever had. She was always up for everything at least once. We decided that we would go to a bar and she would pick up a woman."

Kono snorted, "Typical, make her do the work."

"Hey, she was the one who wanted another woman. I was fine with just her. Not to say that I hadn't dreamed about it. What guy hasn't?" Steve and Chin clinked their glass to Danny's, grinning like idiots, "Anyway, she had finally found someone that she liked who also happened to be from out of state. Rachel was flirting with her, they got on and the woman actually bought her a drink. After a few minutes, Rachel pointed me out to her across the bar, motioned for me to come over and she agreed to come back to our house. Rachel ate her out while I ate out Rachel, I ate her out while she ate out Rachel, I watched them have sex, Rachel watched me do. Her. We had sex in every way imaginable. We passed out, woke up and did it all again a few hours later. That was one of the most fun times that Rachel and I ever had. We all had a fun time that night and the next morning we fed her, kissed her goodbye and we never saw her again."

"Holy crap! You're not as boring as I thought you were!" Kono exclaimed.

"Hey, I take minor offense to that!"

"My turn," Steve chimed in, "never have I ever kissed a girl."

"Well that's a dull one," Danny stated before taking a sip. Steve and Chin took a sip as well. Kono smiled before also taking a sip. "Really now?" He enquired, leaning towards Kono as if that would help him hear the story better. Chin groaned.

"Hold your horses Chin. It wasn't anything major. We were about finished our training and were waiting to graduate so we decided to go out to one of the night clubs that tourists frequent to celebrate. My friends dared me to get a girls number but I did them one better and managed to get a mini makeout session as well. Drank for free for the rest of the night."

Steve gave her a high five while Chin just looked at the both of them.

"Never have I ever been a SEAL," Danny said. They all watched Steve take a sip.

"Never have I ever gone joyriding," Steve shot back. Danny squinted at Steve before taking a sip. Kono took a sip as well.

"Of course you did. Why wouldn't you go joyriding?" Chin practically threw up his arms. It seems that his cousin did a lot of things and didn't tell him about it.

"It wasn't like I went very far. I just drove to my friend Justina's house and picked her up. We went to the store, took turns speeding along the dirt roads where we were less likely to get caught before returning home. Mom and dad didn't even notice I was gone. We weren't drag racing or anything. Calm down Chin. Jeez, not everything I did was major. Let's talk about Mr. Straight and Narrow over here," Kono turned to Danny, "when did you go joyriding?"

"When I was 17, I hadn't quite saved up enough to buy my own car so I 'borrowed' my parents car after they had gone to bed. I picked up my girlfriend at the time and took her through one of the more sketchy neighborhoods in Jersey and we even went out on the freeway for a bit we pulled off in a parking lot of a Sam's Club and made out for a bit before I took her home. My parents didn't have many rules growing up so we could get away with quite a bit. Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Steve and Kono drank which surprised no one. What was surprising was that Chin drank as well. Danny turned to him, relaxing back into his seat, crossing his ankle on top of his knee, "Really now? The Zen Master has been loose enough to go skinny dipping? Do tell."

"To be fair, I had had a lot to drink and it was one of those retreats that HPD takes once a year. We had gone up to one of the parks to BBQ, party and camp for a few nights. They had rented out quite a few cabins on the lake so we were all relatively close to each other. Well, this particular night, we were enjoying a BBQ, the liquor and beer were flowing, we were having a great time. In my drunkenness, I decided that it would be a good idea to bust out the moonshine that Uncle Choi had made from last month. Everyone knew what it was but no one was asking where it came from. We were all there to have a good time. About half a jug later, someone decided that it would be a really good idea to go swimming but no one wanted to return to their cabins to change into their swimsuits so instead a bunch of us started stripping all the way down to our ka lā hānau and dove into the lake. Mind you, we are all very drunk as Uncle's moonshine hits you hard and fast. That's one of the last things I remember before waking up in Mena's cabin under the covers with her and a few other people. I'm not even sure whose pants I put on to return to my cabin but I drank quite a bit of water and passed out on my bed. No one could quite remember the night after a few drinks so we never brought it up and NEVER took moonshine on an HPD retreat since." The group all had their mouths hanging open. Kono broke the silence.

"Cousin! How could you not tell me this?! We tell each other every story about our lives, even the embarrassing ones!"

"I didn't know about you taking a joyride with your friend."

Then Danny chimed in, "Chin Ho Kelly! You're not as straight-laced as I thought! I knew you didn't have a stick up your butt but I didn't ever think you would get that loose!" Danny's look changed from mock shock to thoughtful.

"What?" Chin replied.

"I'm just wondering what other secrets you're withholding from us now." Danny thought for a moment. "Anyway, never have I ever kissed a guy." Kono and Steve drank. "Now I know that Kono was expected but what the hell Steve?"

"I spent a long ass time in the Navy. There was a lot of training and not much time for anything else. There weren't many women when I started so we help each other along any way we could."

"Now, I've heard of having your brothers back but that is a bit too literal."

"Oh no, I want to hear more about this," Kono jumped in.

"So, it was late night. My buddy Savant and I-"

"I'm sorry but who the hell is Savant?"

"A guy I used to do patrol with. He was a beast at picking up languages but never wanted to switch to NIOC. He and I were patrolling one night and we knew no one would be out cause we had done twice the amount of training that we usually do so everyone was wiped. He and I were the only 2 left after the 1,000 pushup challenge so we got to patrol the grounds. We got to talking and he brought up the fact that he had been curious about guys but he, like me, had gone into the Navy at 18 and never got to go through college and an experimental phase but he had always wondered what it would be like to kiss a guy. Since we knew some of the spots that the Corporals were less likely to check, we ducked into one and started kissing. We were surprised to find that we both enjoyed it so whenever we could eat a moment, usually during patrol, we could sneak away for a few moments to make out. I would say that we became make out buddies more than anything else and I also learned how to say 'I'd like to suck your dick' in 8 different languages," Steve finished, grinning like the cat you got the cream. Chin leaned in, more interested in what Steve was saying, his eyes a bit glassy.

"So, what languages do you know how to say 'I'd like to suck your dick' in?" Chin aside, grinning behind his glass.

"Mandarin, Japanese, Russian, German, Spanish, Nigerian, Portuguese and Urdu. Like I said, he was a master of languages and help me to become a master in cunnilingus." His silly grin caused the others to burst out laughing. Danny picked up the bottle, filling up everyone's glass again. "Never have I ever had a child."

"Oh fuck you," Danny griped as he took a sip. "Never have I become a SEAL."

"Touché," Steve raised his glass to Danny before taking a sip. "Never had I ever worn a bikini."

Kono drunk which surprised no one. Everyone's eyebrows went up when Danny took a quick sip.

"Williams! Really?! Do tell!" Kono said a little loudly.

Danny shook his head, "No, no way. There isn't a force or form of torture on earth that could make me tell that story."

"Come on Danny! We've told embarrassing stories about ourselves!" Chin said exasperated, swinging his arm wildly to encompass all of them.

"You know, Daniel, I know and have had many forms of torture used on me."

"And I would be throughly terrified of you Steven, if it weren't for the fact that I've seen you fully commit to many tea parties with Gracie and her many fluffy pals during her formative years."

Kono got a serious look on her face, holding her glass in one hand while using her other to touch Danny's arm, getting his attention, "Please tell me there were photos."

"Unfortunately there were not as I also participated in these tea parties."

Chin grinned widely, "Were there dresses and scarfs?"

"Guys, c'mon! Do we really need to paint a picture here?"

The cousins look at him, "Yeah!" "Hell yeah brah!"

"There were feather boas and tiaras. It was quite a sight to see. I'd have to ask Rachel cause she did manage to catch us one time."

Steve rolled his eyes, "How can you guys gang up on me? Danny wore a tiara as well!"

"That's Danny daughter, it's to be expected. You, on the other hand, I wonder what your Navy buddies would say if they could see that picture."

"Kalakaua, don't you dare tell anyone you know of this!"

"Your threats are empty to me McGarrett! We all know that I'm more tech savvy than you will ever be! if I get that picture and we so happen to have an argument then I may 'accidentally' let it slip to my cousin who works down at Pearl. It would be a real shame if it needed up going to all your Navy buddies."

Steve rested down his glass, pushing himself into closer distance with Kono, "You wouldn't dare."

Kono leaned forward, closing the space even further til they were almost nose to nose, "Wouldn't I?" They stared each other down before Steve backed off, siting back in his chair and picking up his glass again. Kono smirked before sitting back in the couch.

"See Steve? This is what happens when I let you interact with others. Now your recklessness is rubbing off on our rookie!"

Kono looked offended, "Hey, I'm not a rookie anymore!"

Danny pulled his arm from the back of the sofa to place it around her shoulders, "We know that babe. It's like a term of endearment. I've known guys who have been on the force a long time back in Jersey who to this day call their partners rookie going on damn near 20 years now. I don't say it to offend you, I say it cause I love you."

"Aww, Danny," Kono smiled at the Jersey native. He returned the smile, pulling her in and kissing her on the top of her head. She left her head on his shoulder, "You're still gonna tell us about you wearing a bikini."

"What I will say is that the brothers had a sick sense of humour and initiations were mild compared to what they had us do."

Kono punched him gently in the stomach mumbling, "Well, you're no fun."

Chin knew as well as anyone that when Danny didn't want to speak on a topic, there was no force on earth that could get him to talk. "Never have I ever had a crush on a coworker." Everyone except for Chin took a sip. When nobody spoke after a few seconds, Chin prompted, "Well, who's gonna give up a name?" His gaze swept to Steve, "Or names?"

"Why would you look at me as you say that?"

They all looked at him in disbelief, "Because, Army Boy, we don't think you came upon the nickname 'Smooth Dog' by accident."

Steve rolled his eyes, "It was the Navy, Danny. And you guys wouldn't know them anyway."

Kono stuck out her younger at him, "Spoilsport. Fine, since you guys are too scared, there was Derrick from the academy and Suma."

"Suma? As in my friend from Narcotics?" Chin questioned.

"Yeah, he was a good guy who didn't treat me like a kid. Plus, he hung out with you and you always had an air of cool about you and he was cool by association." Chin rolled his eyes at her. "What about you Danny?"

"Well, I've only told Steve this but for a while, I had a crush on Grace, my partner back in Jersey." Kono felt him stiffen up slightly underneath her.

"C'mon, I can tell you're holding out. Who else have you had a crush on?" Danny hesitated so Steve continued, "It must be someone we know for you to clam up like this! Was it Noelani?" Danny wrinkled his nose. "Was it Lori?"

"I think we all had a crush on her after seeing her in that Sandy outfit," Chin supplied.

All the guys has a sof smile on their faces while Kono rolled here eyes and whispered, "Men!"

"What about Jenna?"

"She was definately one of the women in 5-0 I had a crush on for a bit. And for a bit, Catherine as well." Steve could see Danny visibly relax as they discussed this more. But Kono was still leaning on him and hadn't felt his body go back to the fully relaxed position it had had before, even with the alcohol flowing through all their systems.

"Why would you think I would have a problem with you having a crush on Catherine?"

"That's not it is it Danny?" Kono asked.

"Of course that's it."

"No, it's not. I'm still leaning on you and you're not fully relaxed. Also, if you could loosen your grip on my shoulder, that would be great."

"Oh sorry," Danny loosened his grip on her as he took another sip of boubon.

Steve's face suddenly lit up, "Was you other crush Kono?" Danny ducked his head in embarrassment. "It was Kono! I knew it! Those first few months you were always looking at her a little longer than necessary. I knew you enjoyed that first undercover op with her a little too much!" Kono sat up from where she had been leaning on his shoulder to fully look at him as a blush made its way up his neck. Chin looked mildly irritated.

"She was one of the few beautiful women I knew here and she looked and acted nothing like my ex. Plus, she looks amazing in a bikini. And that red nightie type thing she wore was burned into my brain. She looked so-"

Chin chimed in in a dangerously low voice causing Danny's head to whip in his direction, "Choose you're next words carefully there buddy."

"Chin!" Kono admonished.

Danny spoke carefully, "She was a beautiful woman who could hold her own and kick some serious ass. I believe that any one of us wold find that attractive with the type of job we have." He saw Steve and Chin thinking about it before conceding and raising their glass to Danny in silent acknowledgement.

"And on that odd note, I conclude this night over. Feel free to crash here if you need to but let's make it a half day tomorrow. I don't expect anyone to be into the office until noon," Steve concluded as he pushed himself up from the chair he was in. Everyone downed the rest of the liquid in their glass before handing their glass to Steve. He walked the glasses and the bottle to the kitchen, placing the bottle back int he cupboard and the glasses in the sink.

The remaining 3 stretched as they got up from their respective seats. Chin groaned as his bones popped, giving a yawn at the same time.

"Good night guys! I'll see you all tomorrow," Kono yelled so Steve could hear her as she went to the front door.

"Night Kono!" Steve replied.

"Night."

"Night cuz."

Chin turned to Danny, "I'm take up Steve's offer and stay here for the night," he clamped his hand a little tight on Danny's shoulder, "make sure she gets home safely."

"Sure thing, will do. Night Chin. Night Steve." Chin headed up the steps as Steve followed Danny to the front door.

"Night bud, see ya tomorrow."

"You too Danny." Steve locked the door, turned off the lights, turned on his alarm system and headed to bed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny sent Kono a quick message to let her know that it was him following her as per her cousins strong suggestion. Kono sent back the eye roll emoji. Danny smiled as he continued to follow her to her house. He idled outside while she parked and got into her house safely. Only when she waced at him from the window did he drive off.

Not more than 10 minutes into his drive his phone dinged with a message. He opened it up the message to see that it was from Kono, _**I used to have a crush on you as well. Still do.**_

 _Really now? Why didn't you say something tonight?_

 ** _You really think I wanted to say something with my cousin sitting right there?_**

 _Fair point. You know, I still have a little crush on you._

 ** _Do you now?_** Danny sent back the blushing emoji. He didn't immediately get a message back so he put his phone down in the middle console. His phone dinged again after a few minutes. He opened it and choked a little at the message, **_I still have that red nightie if you wanna have a pajama party tonight_.** Didn't she realize that he was still driving? A few minutes later, his phone dinged again. When he opened the message, his eyes went wide and he groaned at the picture she had sent. It was of Kono in that same red outfit with her hair thrown up in a clip. God how Danny loved a woman in a nice piece of lingerie. It was one of his true weaknesses. Just the image she had sent him caused his pants to become a bit tighter. His phone dinged again, **_Wanna come help put me to bed?_** He groaned again. What was this woman trying to do to him?

Danny battled with himself. On the one hand, that was Chin's cousin and he knew that if they ever did anything and Chin found out that he was as good as dead. On the other hand, it was Kono. He had always wanted her. Plus, she was a grown woman who could make her own choices. Danny looked down at the photo again. He remembered her wearing heels which made her already long legs look even longer. He could imagine those legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged into her. His grip tightened around the wheel. Coming to a decision, he threw his phone into the passenger seat and pulled a U-turn, speeding back towards her house. He parked along her curb, remembering to grab his phone before hauling ass across her front lawn. He had just knocked on her door when it opened. He took in her outfit, she had included a scrappy pair of red heels. God, this woman was perfect!

"What took you so long?"

"Do you know how difficult it is to drive and look at text messages like that? I damn near drove off the road!"

"Well, it's a good thing that you got here alive. Care to help put me to bed?" She held out her hand to him.

"God yes," Danny gripped her hand, pulling it towards him as his other went to slide around her neck to bring her down to him. Kono willingly went to him, sliding one hand around his shoulders and the other around his back as their lips met in a heated kiss. He pulled her completely against him as he walked them backwards into the house, kicking the door closed as he went. After a few minutes, they separated, taking in big gulps of air. "I pray to God you don't have on anything underneath this."

"Well, you would be disappointed to learn that I do but I highly doubt that you would have a problem with the present under the wrapping."

Danny blew air up at his forehead, "Woman, you're gonna be the death of me."

"I highly doubt that. So, we gonna stand here and talk all night or you gonna take me back there and show me how much you want me."

Danny growled before picking Kono up and wrapping her legs around his waist, heading to her bedroom. "We might have to contact Steve and let him know that we're gonna be late tomorrow."

"But we're making noon."

"I know, I had better get started if I wanna show you how much I've wanted you over all these years," he said as he pressed open mouth kisses to her neck. Kono sighed happily as he finally made his way into her bedroom. This was gonna be a good night.


End file.
